The girls get their detention teacher arrested and get grounded
Characters Krista-Princess Lucy-Susan Lise-Catherine Angel-Bridget Zoey-Princess Malread-Ivy Gianna-Princess Paulina-Princess Summer-Princesss Catherine-herself Zara-Princess Lily-Princess Kumi-Kimberly Detention Teacher-Steven Cop-Kidaroo Krista's dad-Diesel Lucy's dad-Diesel Lise's dad-Steven Angel's dad-Simon Zoey's dad-Diesel Malread's dad-Diesel Gianna's dad-Paul Paulina's dad-Diesel Summer's dad-Brian Catherine's dad-Lawrence Zara's dad-Diesel Lily's dad-Diesel Kumi's dad-Alan Plot The girls get grounded for getting their detention teacher arrested. There are 13 GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW scenes because there are 13 girls. Transcript Krista: We hate our detention teacher. Lucy: I agree with you. Lise: I got an idea. Angel: Lay it on me. Zoey: Let's get him arrested. Malread: Great idea Zoey. Gianna: How do we do that? Paulina: Let's litter something. Summer: What? Catherine: A doughnut of course. Zara: Let's put the doughnut on the ground. Lily: We did it. Kumi: Now let's get out of here. Detention Teacher: Hey! Who littered that? Cop: You are under arrest for littering the doughnut! Detention Teacher: I saw it on the ground. Cop: I don't care! You are under arrest! (at jail) Detention Teacher: I can't believe I got arrested for nothing! Hey, it was Krista, Lucy, Lise, Angel, Zoey, Malread, Gianna, Paulina, Summer, Catherine, Zara, Lily and Kumi who got me arrested! I'm busting out of jail! (back with the girls) Krista; Yeah! We got our detention teacher arrested! Krista's dad (Scary voice): KRISTA! KRISTA! KRISTA! KRISTA! KRISTA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Lucy's dad (Scary voice): LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Lise's dad ( Scary voice ): LISE LISE LISE LISE LISE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Angel's dad (Scary voice); ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Zoey's dad (Scary voice): ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Malread's dad (Scary voice): MALREAD! MALREAD! MALREAD! MALREAD! MALREAD! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Gianna's dad (Scary voice): GIANNA! GIANNA! GIANNA! GIANNA! GIANNA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Paulina's dad (Scary voice): PAULINA! PAULINA! PAULINA! PAULINA! PAULINA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Summer's dad (Scary voice): SUMMER! SUMMER! SUMMER! SUMMER! SUMMER! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Catherine's dad (Scary voice): CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! CATHERINE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Zara's dad (Scary voice): ZARA! ZARA! ZARA! ZARA! ZARA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Lily's dad (Scary voice): LILY! LILY! LILY! LILY! LILY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Kumi's dad (Scary voice): KUMI! KUMI! KUMI! KUMI! KUMI! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! (At Krista's house) Krista's dad: Krista, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! (at Lucy's house) Lucy's dad: Lucy, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! (at Lise's house) Lise's dad: Julie, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! (at Angel's house) Angel's dad: Angel, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! (at Zoey's house) Zoey's dad: Zoey, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! ( at Malread's house she got grounded ) Malread's dad ( uses outrage emotion from New Leaf ): Malread, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! ( at Gianna's house she got grounded ) Gianna's dad: Gianna, how dare you get your detention teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! ( at Paulina's house she got grounded ) Paulina's dad: Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Paulina how dare you your grounded for 12 days! TBCCategory:Grounded Stuff